Reforged Family
by MelodiDam
Summary: Hermione goes to live with Minerva after she is taken out of her abusive parents custody. Will follow the books and movie closely, is AU, especially part two. Trigger Warning: Abuse
1. Prologue

Sorry, not that chapter update you were looking for.  
All I did was elaborate on the scenes; the content is still the same - mostly.

Forgot about a disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

* * *

John and Jean Granger lived a wonderful life, perfect you might say. They lived in Knightsbridge*, owned their own dentists' office, and serviced only the most elite of cliental. They didn't want any kids either, nor did they see any reason to change their minds. They especially wouldn't have wanted any magical children, had they known such children existed. So, when they found out Jean was pregnant… well, saying were unhappy would be putting it mildly. No, the best way to describe what they were, would be furious.

"How could this happen!" Jean exclaimed; frustration and anger rolling off her in waves.

John's gaze was steady as he simply stated, "You are a grown woman, Jean. I think you know exactly how this happened." This earned a glare from his wife who was not amused in the least by his sardonic comment.

Shaking her head, Jean continued on with her ranting, "Yes, but we were so careful! This child could ruin our lives." Sighing she settled down into one of the chairs in their living room, cradling her head in her hands.

A malicious grin spread across John's face as he voiced his thought, "Not if we train it right." His wife picked her head up, confusion clear in her eyes. John gripped her by the shoulders as he leaned towards her in his excitement, "We can condition it! Train it so that it'll be afraid to even breathe without our permission."

Jean grinned a smile as well, her entire body relaxing at the idea her husband now presented. "Oh, honey, that's the perfect idea!" Her brow furrowed as her smile suddenly dwindled a little when a thought suddenly struck her, "We won't be able to send it away to boarding school then, will we?"

"No, but we can send it to a private school." John replied dismissively. He pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead as he lifted her to her feet. When he pulled away there was just the faintest trace of sinister thoughts that lingered in his mind as he stated "Come, there is much to buy, things to learn and only nine months to accomplish all of this."

With that the couple began the long process of getting the house ready for a baby. When out in public, they put up a front of excitement over the unborn child all the while plotting to make the child's every living moment a living hell.

Hermione Miriam Granger was finally born at five in the morning on September 2, 1979. Unfortunately for her, the conditioning started as soon as the Grangers took her home. Because she was a newborn, there was not very much they could do without killing her. So they let her scream for hours on end, only relenting when they couldn't stand the screaming any longer. It was during one of these conditioning sessions that Hermione showed her first burst of accidental magic.

The event in question happened when Hermione was only three weeks old.

They had fed her, bathed her, changed her, and put her in her crib. Hermione had been wailing for over an hour and a half. The cause of her distress was that her pacifier was on the book shelf, nowhere near enough for the child to reach. Just as Jean opened the door, with the intent on silencing the baby, Hermione reached out her hand and the pacifier flew into it.

Jean's eyes widened in shock and her gaze snapped from the shelf to the crib rapidly. Hermione simply stared back at her mother, happily sucking on her pacifier, completely oblivious to the distress that she had just caused her female progenitor. Jean quickly backed away, eyes trained on the baby until she turned and fled down the stairs screaming for her husband.

John rolled his eyes when he heard his wife's shouts of distress, wondering if he would ever achieve silence in his house again. Setting his newspaper in his lap, he made sure any trace of his felt exasperation was erased when he looked at his panicked wife. "What is it, dear?" he questioned, sure to add emphasis on the concern in his tone.

"It just caused it's pacifier to fly!" Jean shouted, gesturing frantically back up the stairs. John raised a disbelieving eyebrow at his wife, idly pondering if he could get her psychologically evaluated without her knowing. Jean frowned at his look of disbelief and stomped an insistent foot, "I'm serious, John! That thing just caused its pacifier to fly!"

Humming in thought, John stood and set his paper aside before quickly striding up the stairs. Jean followed slowly after him wringing her hands together nervously. John pushed the door to the child's room open and strode up to the crib. Snatching the pacifier from the child's grasp, he ignored the wailing child as he turned to his wife, "Look, we'll just prove if she can make it fly or not."

He set it down on the shelf and took a step back towards his wife, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the child. Hermione wailed for a few more minutes, sensing her parents were in the room and hoping they would listen to her cries. When they made no move, she reached out for her pacifier once more, willing the comforting object into her tiny hands.

Both adults stared in shock as the pacifier made a beeline across the room into the awaiting hands of the child. Jean's chin tilted up as she pointed towards the child and crowed, "See! I told you that little freak made it fly!"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, because obviously he had just seen the object fly he didn't need his wife pointing it out, John consented that she was correct. "Alright, you were right, honey. But don't let it worry you. It's just one more thing we can use against her," John reassured the woman, pulling her into a tight embrace. He gently stroked her hair, "Don't let the little freak get to you, darling. Everything will turn out perfectly."

Three years had passed and tiny occurrences of magic flared around this strange little girl. The next major appearance of her occurred right around her third birthday. It started with a normal day of chores, yelling and hiding. Currently her Mother was doing the second of those activities, anger directed at the cowering three year old. "Hermione, what did I tell you!? I wanted these dishes scrubbed as soon as you got home from school! I didn't tell you that you could use the loo!" the woman all but shrieked at the child, eyes blazing in anger as she gestured towards the pile of still dirty dishes.

"But I needed to use the bathroom." Hermione whimpered quietly, toe scuffing the floor as her eyes traced the patterns in the tile. She didn't need to look up to know her mother's face was filled with rage. Nor did she need to look at the sink to know there would only be a few dishes in the sink.

"Did you ask!?"Jean yelled, looming over the small girl Hermione shook her head, no. As if this now confirmed she was the devil's spawn, Jean's screeching now reached a new decibel, "No! You didn't!" As Jean raised her hand to strike the girl, Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and a horrible pinching sensation wrapped around her stomach.

Suddenly she was no longer in front of her raging mother, but right in front of a very pissed off John. The man reacted immediately and grabbed a fistful of Hermione's hair to keep her from going anywhere else. He proceeded to lift her from the floor, causing the young girl to cry out in pain and shock as her hands desperately clawed at his hand in an effort to be released.

John shook her violently as he sneered, "Stop that now!" Hermione froze at the command, tears still streaming down her face as she dangled from his hand. Shaking her again, he question harshly, "What did you do?! How did you move from one place to another?!'

"Please, stop." Hermione cried out, desperately trying to get her little feet to touch the ground and take some weight off her neck and head. John threw her to the ground, both granting Hermione's wish to be realized and hurting her at the same time. A loud pop was heard as she hit the tiled kitchen floor, the shoulder having been forcefully removed from its rightful place in her socket. The young girls screamed in pain, grasping at her throbbing shoulder.

"Shut up, bitch!" Jean snapped, yanking Hermione up by her injured arm.

Hermione cried out again, desperately trying to accommodate her mother's demand to stand and the need to cradle her arm at the same time. "Mummy, please." Hermione begged, turning large tear filled eyes on the woman who had given life to her.

Anger flared in Jean's eyes again as she ordered, "Don't call me 'mummy'!" Roughly the woman popped Hermione's arm back into socket, causing Hermione to cry out. "Now, answer your father's question." She demanded, spinning the girl round to face her towering father.

The little girl's terrified gaze darted between her two angry parents, holding her still throbbing arm as she replied pitifully, "I don't know how I did it."

John's eyes narrowed dangerously at the less than satisfactory answer, knowing the girl was dumber than dirt and was useless when it came to answering questions. Sneering, he pointed towards the sink, "Go do your chores, freak. And next time you need to use the loo, you will have to ask." Quick as lightening, he delivered a swift kick to her side, sending the girl tumbling away with another shout of pain.

Slowly she picked herself off the floor, trying not to rub her quickly bruising ribs she replied dutifully, "Yes mother, yes father." Moving around the table, she climbed atop the stool and began cleaning the few dishes left in the sink, ignoring the two glares that still burned into the back of her head.

By the time she was five Hermione had learned that she was not to speak until spoken to, that mother and father were always right, you must do your chores before you do anything else, and if the adults saw you reading a book you would be left alone.

She had also learned that she mustn't use her abilities in front of the adults. Unfortunately, since she was only a child and a very powerful one at that, Hermione was prone to bursts of accidental magic. Every time that happened she was severely punished.

It was Hermione's fifth birthday and, as usual, the adults ignored that fact that she existed.

Hermione sighed, _I wish that…I don't know what I wish for._

"Freak, get your ass down here! Now!" Jean yelled.

"Coming!" Hermione placed a bookmark in the original Russian version of "Crime and Punishment", put it down, and slipped off the bed. She slowly made her way down the stairs.

"There is our precious little girl." John sneered.

Hermione just stood in the door way - head down, shoulders hunched, and hands clasped in front of her.

"Brat, go get us the refreshments you made earlier." Jean snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Hermione murmured.

She walked into the kitchen and started the tea and got the biscuits ready. After the tea had whistled and steeped, Hermione brought it out. Unfortunately for her, her foot caught the edge of the sofa and she fell, strewing tea and biscuits all over the cashmere carpet.

"Hermione" Jean said in a falsely calm voice, "Go to your room and sit on your bed. We will deal with you later."

Hermione scrambled to a standing position and dashed up the stairs. From the landing she heard Jean tell her friend, "I am so sorry about that, she is normally not this clumsy."

"It's quite alright. But, why don't you send her to a boarding school. She seems like an awful lot of work."

"She has…issues." John delicately stated.

Hermione chocked back a sob and dashed to her room, where she sat on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest, placed her chin on them and cried silently.

Outside a thunderstorm suddenly started.

The Grangers friends only stayed for a few more minutes and when they left, Jean and John went upstairs to pay Hermione a visit.

The door was opened with so much force that it slammed into the wall, causing Hermione to jump.

"Bitch! What was that down stairs!?" Jean screamed in Hermione's face.

Hermione whimpered and cowered back, until her back hit the wall.

Jean grasped a handful a Hermione's hair, and jerked her forward so that she landed face first on the floor. "You will answer my question!"

"I-I-I tr-tr-tr-tripp-p-p-ed." Hermione whimpered, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, well now you have a mess to clean up. Don't you?" John sneered.

"Ye-ye-yes, father." Hermione stood up to make her way to the sitting room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jean shrilly asked.

Hermione flinched, "I was go-go-going down stairs to clean up my m-m-m-mess."

"Are you trying to get out of your punishment?" Jean sweetly asked.

"No, mother, I would never try to get out of a punishment. I-I-I know th-that I deserve them. I am a freak and I ne-ne-need to be punished." Hermione assured them.

"Go see your father then." Jean smirked.

Shaking, Hermione approached John.

John struck out with his fist, hitting Hermione on her right side, cracking two of her ribs.

Hermione screamed and clutched her left side.

"Now, go clean up your mess." Jean order and slapped Hermione right where John had struck her, causing Hermione to cry out.

* * *

A/N : Hello, I'm back! I hope to post something every week; but with school I don't know if I'll be able to. Reviews will be read this time :) - Sincerely Melodi

You can thank Cindermist for the amazing title and being my Beta - helping me to elaborate on the scenes.

*Knightsbridge is a very expensive suburb in London (according to Google).


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

Four years had passed and Hermione was now nine. She still had outbursts of accidental magic that caused the Grangers to punish her often. However, it was Hermione's magic that saved her life. It sped up her healing process and prevented her multiple fractured ribs from puncturing her lungs.

Before school on a Monday morning in December, Hermione accidentally burned the eggs when John asked her to make his tea.

"Hermione!" Jean screamed, "Why are these eggs burned!?"

"Father asked me to make his tea." Hermione demurely murmured with head down and hands clasped in front of her.

"Are you blaming your father for your mistake?" Jean ground out, advancing on Hermione.

"No, ma'am, it is not father's fault in the slightest. It is purely mine; I-I-I sh-should have kept an eye on the eggs while I made his tea." Hermione still didn't make eye contact, or move in any way.

"Don't sass me!"

Jean attempted to strike Hermione across the face, but she apparated to the other side of the kitchen. Instead of running away, Hermione merely stood there, with eyes toward the floor and waited for her punishment to continue.

John stood up, stalked over to where Hermione was standing, and slapped her across the face. "Why did you move?"

"I-I-I do-don't know, fa-fa-father."

John punched her in the stomach causing her to double over, "You know we do not appreciate when you do that."

"I-I know, father and I'm sorry."

"First you burn the eggs and then you move. Do you not appreciate what we give you, freak?" John hissed, grasping her arm in his vice like grip and hauling her up to his eye level. Since he was not a small man and Hermione was short for a nine year old, this left her feet dangling inches in the air.

"I do ap-ap-appreciate what you do for me. If you didn't a-a-allow me to stay here, I would probably be d-d-dead." Hermione was trying very hard not to cry, for crying only made them hurt her even more.

"Damn straight." John threw her to the floor; where Hermione slid and cracked her head open on the fridge.

"Get ready for school." Jean sweetly told her, "No breakfast for you, but you may eat lunch, as long as you sit by yourself."

"Ye-ye-yes, mother." Hermione shakily stood up and made her way out of the house and down to the bus stop.

Once she got to school, Hermione found out that she had aced all her A-levels; a very surprising feat for a nine year old. However, since all Hermione had an IQ of 125 and all she did was study and clean, it shouldn't have been a surprise to anyone. Her teacher, Miss MacCarthy saw that she wasn't really excited about it and on further inspection saw that Hermione had bruises forming of her face and how every time she touched the back of her head she would wince.

As soon as school let out that day Miss MacCarthy notified children's services, where Hermione's file got placed in the charge of case worker Andromeda Tonks.

* * *

Andromeda thought that it was a lovely Wednesday morning, Christmas break was nearly here for her and Nymphadora was home from Hogwarts. Little did she know that one of her "special children" had been flagged and there was a case file for her to go over.

"Anything new or interesting happen' here, boss?" Andy asked as soon as she walked into the office.

"Yeah, actually, there is." Mr. Oliver said. "Step into me office, will ya?"

As soon as they enter his office, Andy began, "Look, Mr. Oliver, you know that I only deal with special cases…"

"It is one of the children you flagged, Andy." Mr. Oliver sighed. "The file is on your desk, but be careful. Do this by the book, her parents are influential."

"I'll bring both muggle and magical back up." Andy smiled.

However, once she had taken a look at the file and observed the house for a day, Andy realized that this was the worst case she had ever seen. And she knew exactly who would be perfect for this extremely bright child. This person had been on the waiting list for forever, had fought in two wizarding wars, and taught at Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall would be the perfect mother for this poor girl.

As soon as Andy got home she sent out letters to the Auror office, requesting assistance in this delicate matter; the police chief, asking for some officers so they could arrest the Grangers if things got out of hand and didn't relinquish custody; and to Minerva, asking for her presence to adopt Hermione.

* * *

It was late on Friday night when Minerva got Andy's letter. She was sitting at dinner with her husband, Albus, when a tawny brown owl dropped a letter into her lap.

"I wonder who is calling at this hour?" Albus asked.

"Well, it must be important, getting an owl so late." Minerva smiled at her husband. She carefully opened the letter, "Oh, Albus it's a letter from Andy! Oh, dear."

"What's wrong? Is Andy alright?" Albus asked.

"There is nothing wrong with Andy. You know how she works with Children's Services and Wizarding Children's Services?" Albus nodded his assent. "And you know how we… I mean I, have been on the wait list?"

"Dear, what is this about?" he asked, laying his hand atop hers. "You know I would be on the list with you if it was safe. However, you and I both know that Tom is not dead."

"Albus, this has nothing to do with that." Minerva assured him, "It's just that this little girl, she's been through hell, Albus."

"When does Andy need you?"

"I'm supposed to Apparate to her house early tomorrow morning. Apparently this is going to be a joint effort between us, the Aurors, and muggles police force. They are there to ensure that everything goes off without a hitch."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Min. I wish I could go with you, unfortunately I have meeting the Board of Governors tomorrow." Albus grimaced.

"You look like you would rather face off against Voldemort again, than meet with them." Minerva smirked.

"Now see here…" Albus smiled, as he pointed at her with his fork.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies. I hope this is enough to tide you over for another week ;) Comments and criticisms are appreciated, this story is (so far) unbetaed.


	3. Chapter 2: Escape from Hell

Hermione woke up that Saturday morning not knowing that her life was about to change for the better. She crawled out of bed, slipped on the ratty clothes that the Grangers permitted her to wear, and quietly went down stairs to fix them breakfast.

_ I hope they let me eat today._ Hermione thought, _I don't really want to go all weekend without eating, again._

By the time the Grangers got down stairs, Hermione had a big English breakfast spread out for them.

"What is the special occasion, freak?" Jean snapped.

"Special occasion, mother?" Hermione asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Don't sass you mother!" John punched her straight on the bridge of her nose, breaking it and causing blood to start gushing out. "Serve us! And don't let any of that blood get anywhere near our food!" Jean demanded.

"Y-y-yes, mother." Hermione murmured, grabbing a tissue to try and stop the blood flow.

After the Grangers had finished eating, Jean said "You may eat the leftovers. Just make sure you clean up. Because if you don't…"

"Thank you mother." Hermione waited for them to leave the kitchen before she stared eating her breakfast, for only the Lord knew when she was going to get a meal again. As Hermione put the last dish away, the doorbell rang.

"Freak, door!" John yelled.

"Yes, father." Hermione ran to the door. When she opened it, there were six strangers standing in front of her."May I help you?"

"Yes, are your parents home?" Andy asked, giving Hermione the first real smile she had ever received.

"Yes."

"May we speak with them?"

"Let me go ask them. Please, wait here." Hermione shut the door and went into the sitting room to deliver the news to the Grangers. "Mother, father, there are people at the door who wish to speak with you."

"Bring them here and make us tea." John barked.

"Yes, father." Hermione hurried to the front door. "Please come in and follow me." The six adults follow Hermione into the sitting room. "Please, have a seat. I will bring your tea in shortly." Hermione gave a false smiled and headed into the kitchen to make the tea.

"Actually, what we have to say concerns you as well, please come sit down." Andy said as she sat down on the chesterfield.

Hermione's face lost all color and she started shaking.

"You heard the woman, sit down." Jean tried to keep her anger under control.

Hermione sat down where she was standing. She knew she wasn't supposed to sit when in the presence of adults; she was going to be punished severely when these people left.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger" Andy began, "I am from Children's Services…"

"What did our daughter do?" John sighed.

"Your daughter did nothing, your actions are the reason we are here today." Andy smiled sweetly at them.

"I don't think I understand." Jean lied.

"We are here to remove Hermione from your custody and give her to another who understands her better."

John snorted.

"Do you think this is funny?" Andy asked, incensed.

"Well, no one can understand her. She is too much of a freak." Jean giggled.

"Why is she a freak?" Andy asked, "Is it because she already passed her A-levels with flying colors?"

Hermione winced; they weren't supposed to find out.

"She did what now?" Jean asked.

John rounded on Hermione, "Why didn't you tell us!"

"I-I-I" Hermione stuttered.

"Well!" John struck her across the face, hard enough to make her nose start bleeding again.

"If you get any of that blood on my carpet…" Jean growled.

Minerva had had enough of this. She stood up and made her way to where Hermione was cowering on the floor. She got down to Hermione's eye level and pulled out her wand. Pointing it at Hermione's face said, "Episkey."

Hermione noticed that her face had stopped hurting and her nose was no longer bleeding.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, we can either do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way." Andy stated, "Either you sign these paper, thereby signing away all your parental rights, or we take this to court. And believe me you don't want that. Especially since we just saw you strike your daughter across the face and I'm sure a full body x-ray will reveal multiple broken bones. If we take this to court, you will go to jail."

Jean and John looked at each other. On one hand they would be losing a slave, but on the other the freak would no longer be with them. And if they took this to court, they would be sent to jail and lose all their clients, they couldn't have that. "Give us the papers!" Jean snapped.

Andy handed them over, and pointed out where they needed to sign. Fifteen minutes later Hermione was no longer in the 'care' of the Grangers, but was now Minerva's charge.

"Hermione" Minerva began, "Could you go pack your things please?"

Hermione looked to the Grangers for approval.

"Don't look at us, that sucker has custody of you now." Jean smirked.

"Yes, ma'am, I-I-I will go pack my things. It will only take a few minutes." Hermione scurried upstairs to do as Minerva had…requested. That puzzled her. Minerva had actually asked her, and Hermione didn't sense any malicious intent from the woman. It was strange, the feelings that Hermione sensed from the strangers were warmer than anything she had sensed from the Grangers. After Hermione had packed her meager belongings she, apprehensively, went down the stairs.

When Minerva saw the small bag that Hermione was carrying, she was shocked. "Is that all your taking with you?"

"This is all I own, miss." Hermione murmured.

Minerva gave her a sad smile.

"That concludes our time here." Andy announced, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger to say it has been a pleasure would be a lie. I hope I never see you again. If you do try to cause any trouble, these documents prove that you gave her up willingly. Not only that, you singed away custody twice; once for the Muggle world and once for ours. While you might get custody back from the Muggles courts, you will never from ours. Good day."

"Come on, Hermione. Let's get you home." Minerva smiled at her new daughter, and extended her hand. Hermione warily grasped it, and suddenly felt a familiar pulling at her navel, albeit stronger than the pull she felt when she accidentally jumped across the room. As soon as they stopped, Hermione whimpered, "I-I-I'm sorry, I di-didn't mean to!"

" 'Didn't mean to'?" Minerva asked, "What didn't you mean to do?"

"I jumped us." Hermione was very close to crying, "I didn't mean to." She hung her head. This was just great, not even five minutes with this new person and she was already screwing up.

"You can Apparate?" Minerva asked, surprised.

"I don't know what that is." Hermione murmured.

"What _I_ just did, is called Apparition, when a witch or wizard jumps from one place to another. What you just experienced is called side-long Apparition. Are you telling me that you've done this before, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Minerva's eyes widened, "Will you show me?" Upon seeing the look of terror on Hermione's face, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked, "I'm a very bad girl."

Minerva got down on eye level with Hermione, "What makes you a bad girl?"

"I can do things, things that good people can't do." Hermione looked at the floor and clasped her hands in front of her.

"That doesn't make you a bad person." Minerva sighed; this was going to be a long road. Hermione was a smart girl and that had probably been her life for a long time. The Grangers didn't seem like the kind of people to want children, let alone a little witch.

"Are you mad at me?" Hermione cowered back.

"No sweetie, why would I be mad at you?"

"You're…" Hermione searched for the right word, she had never felt this emotion from the Grangers, "Vexed."

Minerva chuckled, "Come on; let me show you to your room."

Hermione followed Minerva as she led her through the house and up flights of stairs.

"I know that the manor is rather large." Minerva said as she opened Hermione's bed room door, "So if you need anything and myself and Albus are not around, just call for Winnie."

"Mistress, summoned." Winnie popped into the room. "Oh little mistress." Winnie cooed when she saw Hermione.

Minerva could smell the fear radiating off of Hermione. "Hermione, this is a house elf. Winnie also happens to be one of the few free house elves. She cooks and cleans for me, and would get a salary if she would allow it."

"Now, you listen to me Kitten, I don't need any money. I have direct access to your Gringotts vault." Winnie sassed. "Now little miss, anything you need all you have to do is call and I'll get it for you." With a pop she was gone.

"Hermione are you all right?" Minerva asked, concerned.

"I'm fine miss." Hermione said as she looked at the floor.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No miss."

"Why don't you put your things away and I'll have Winnie fetch you for dinner. How does that sound?" Minerva was trying to engage the girl in a conversation.

Hermione looked up at Minerva, confused "Why are you asking my opinion? My opinion doesn't matter."

Minerva got down on Hermione's level and held her hands. "Hermione" Minerva softly said, "This is your home and tomorrow I will give you a tour. There is no need to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you."

"You mean you won't hurt me if I don't deserve it." Hermione clarified.

"No, I won't hurt you."

"Why?" Hermione asked confused, knowing she was going to pay for this line a questioning but couldn't help herself.

"That is not my parenting style." Minerva smirked.

Hermione cocked her head. Whenever she had seen that look on the Grangers' faces, malice flowed from them, but all she sensed from Minerva was amusement. "I would like to tour the manor tomorrow." Hermione weakly stated.

Minerva smiled, "I'll have Winnie come get you for supper."

* * *

A/N: You guys are amazing. I went to Spring Sing practice and when I came back (an hour and a half later) I already had three reviews. Ya'll made my night.


	4. Chapter 3: An Eye Opening Dinner

It took Hermione less than five minutes to unpack her sparse clothing. The rest of the hour she spent exploring her room. It was huge! She had a canopy four poster bed, two armoriors, a desk, two floor to ceiling book shelves, and a giant bathroom with a large tub and two sinks.

Winnie popped into the room startling Hermione.

"Sorry, miss, didn't mean to frighten you. Mistress says I am to get you for dinner. Come on." Winnie held out her hand, Hermione didn't take it; she merely followed Winnie to the kitchen.

Hermione stood in the door way of the kitchen with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hermione, aren't you going to come sit at the table?" Minerva asked.

"You want me to sit at the table?" Hermione reiterated, wanting to know if she had heard correctly.

"Yes, it's dinner time. How do you normally eat dinner?"

"After the Grangers finished, if I had been a good girl, I would eat while I cleaned up." Hermione mumbled, and had it not been for Minerva's superior hearing she would have missed what she said.

"Well, I will have none of that nonsense." Minerva smiled at her, "You're eating dinner with me. Pick a seat."

Hermione gingerly sat down at the table, while keeping eye contact with the floor.

Minerva served Hermione and herself the roast lamb, green beans, and tea. Then Minerva said grace and started eating.

"Are you not hungry, Hermione?" she asked when she noted that Hermione had not touched her food.

"I'm not supposed to eat until the adults are finished." Hermione spoke softly.

Minerva got up and went to where Hermione was. "Sweetheart, you don't have to wait for me to finish to eat. My house rules are a lot less strict. All they entail is you not getting hurt. Eat your dinner." Minerva smiled, trying to take away the severity of the order.

Hermione cocked her head in confusion. Intellectually she knew that she could eat and not get in trouble, but she didn't feel like she could. However, she nodded her head.

"That's a good girl. Can't have you going hungry on your first night here, can we?" Minerva stood up.

"If that's what you're worried about, you needn't worry. I've gone hungry plenty of times. Missing one, two, or three meals won't kill me." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Hermione watched as her statement drained all the color out of Minerva's face, "Hermione, how often were you allowed to eat?"

"The Grangers always let me eat when I went to school, so as to not arouse suspicion. But when I was at the house, my meals were sporadic at best." Hermione shrugged, "They fed me when it pleased them."

Tears were threatening to fall from Minerva's eyes; Hermione was not used to this emotion being directed at her. "Why are you sad?"

"Hermione, do you know that what the Grangers did to you is…" Minerva paused trying to find the right word.

"Unacceptable, wrong, criminal, abusive, shall I go on?" Hermione sassed, and then realized what she had said, "I'm so-so-sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"My attitude." Hermione whimpered.

Minerva's eyebrows rose above her hairline, "Attitude? No, my dear I teach eleven to seventeen year olds nine months out of the year. You do not have an attitude. Now, eat you dinner before it gets cold."

Minerva made to get up, but Hermione shot out her hand, grasped Minerva's and said in a whisper, "I can't eat all that you gave me."

"Just eat what you can, little one." Minerva ruffled her hair.

The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence. After they cleared the table, Hermione headed upstairs for a bath and then bed. She didn't hear Minerva crying for her down stairs.

A/N: I love you guys! Two hours after I posted this, I already had four reviews. That made my night. Sorry this one is so short, but I got some of the porlouge fixed!


	5. Chapter 4: Shopping!

When Hermione woke up the next morning, she had a mini freak out; until she remembered what happened. She rolled out of bed, straightened the covers, and crept down the stairs; only to see Minerva already at the stove fixing breakfast.

Minerva turned around when she heard a squeak. "Good morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?" At Hermione hesitant nod, Minerva asked, "Are you alright?"

"I forgot to ask what time you got up."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"I'm supposed to cook breakfast." Upon seeing Minerva's smiling face, Hermione continued "This is one of those rules that I don't have to follow anymore, isn't it?"

Minerva chuckled, "Yes, come eat some breakfast and then we need to get you some new clothes. What do you think a mixture of muggle and wizarding?"

"Muggle and wizarding?"

"Muggles are non-magical folk, and witches and wizards are people who have special abilities, like you, me, and my husband."

"You're married?" Hermione questioned warily.

"He won't hurt you. But it's a secret; no one can know we're married."

"Why not?" Hermione cocked her head.

"There are those who would use it against us." Minerva pursed her lips, "Around the time you turned two, the Wizarding War ended. Had it been public record that Albus and I were a couple…"

"Your enemies would have captured one of you and used you as leverage against the other!" Hermione beamed.

"I knew you were smart, but I didn't know that you are brilliant." Minerva looked at her in awe.

"Well, I do read." Hermione gave Minerva a small half smile.

"Remind me to show you the library when we get back." Minerva couldn't help but smile when she saw Hermione's eyes light up at the prospect of seeing the library, "I still need to give you the tour. What would you like to do first?"

"You're asking me?" Hermione asked, incredulously.

Minerva nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Perhaps shopping first, and then um…the tour an-and the library last." Hermione voice got quieter the longer she talked.

Minerva smiled, "You want to save the best for last huh? You have anything warmer?" she gestured to Hermione's thin jumper and plaid skirt.

Hermione shook her head.

"Here" Minerva reached into the coat closet, pulled out a green tartan trench coat and shrunk it to Hermione's size with a wave of her wand.

"Can I learn to do that?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Yes, but first we need to get you some clothes, and perhaps a wand. What do you say?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, hold on tight." Minerva grasped Hermione's hand; they spun on the spot, and apparated in front on Gringotts.

"First thing we'll do is get you an account set up, then we'll get you some robes, a wand, an owl, maybe a broom, then we can go get you some muggle clothes." Minerva smiled at Hermione.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Hermione asked, she really was waiting for some form of malicious intent to crop up.

"Because you are my daughter now, and I intent to treat you like my daughter."

"But you're not treating me like a daughter; you're being nice to me."

"Hermione, I am treating you like I would treat my daughter; not like how your parents treated you." Minerva looked sadly at Hermione; _Poor girl's been through hell and back. She expects everyone to mistreat her, because that is all she knows._ Minerva sighed.

Hermione cocked her head; maybe Minerva really did want to treat her right. Only time would tell.

The trips to Gringotts, Madam Malkin's, and the owlery went smoothly. Hermione had her Gringotts account set up and connected the McGonagall family account, saw goblins for the first time and thought they were amazing - much to everyone's surprise - had a nice witch's wardrobe, and got a small tawny brown owl. The trip to the Quidditch supply store was interesting.

"So, you ride around on brooms, try to injure the other players with small black balls, score through three hoops with a big red ball, and try to catch the tiny ball?"

"Yes."

"And you want me to play?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"No, I want you to know how to ride a broom."

They came out with the newest version of the Cleansweep, "I am not playing Quidditch." Hermione emphatically stated.

Minerva laughed, "It is optional, but you do have to learn how to ride a broom."

Hermione smiled, actually smiled, with teeth.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?" Minerva asked.

Hermione merely shook her head, she could sass Minerva and she would just sass right back. It was different, a good different.

"Alright, now most children don't get a wand until they are eleven, but I think you can get one now." Minerva said as she opened the door to Olivander's.

"Minerva! So good to see you again! Oh and who is this little one?"

Hermione ducked behind Minerva; already sensing that she would protect her, even if she didn't understand why.

"Hermione, this is Mr. Olivander. He makes wands." Turning her attention to him, "I would like to get Hermione a wand; I know that she is a little young. But…I wouldn't want her to get bored around the castle."

"Miss Hermione, it's alright. I just need to get a good look at you to see what wand would suit you best." Olivander smiled.

Hermione slowly crept out from behind Minerva, but kept her hand firmly clasped in the elder witch's.

"Hmmm, she has strength, Minerva."

"You sound surprised." Minerva smirked.

"Yes, well, most timid children don't have the strength I am sensing from her."

"What does that mean, for me?" Hermione timidly asked.

"Well, that means you need a strong wand, my dear." Mr. Olivander smiled, "I wonder…." He dashed off to the back of the store.

"Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"You, Mr. Olivander, and Winnie, have very nice auras."

"You can see people's auras?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I assume so. What else would the fuzzy light that floats about people be? I see them when I concentrate hard. I can also feel other people's feelings."

Minerva blinked a couple of times, "Do you mind studying some obscure subjects?"

"No, I love studying."

"Good, because you need to be trained in these disciplines."

"Are they dangerous?" Hermione asked.

"In the wrong hands, very."

"Are there any more obscure disciplines you can teach me?" Hermione hoped she wasn't pushing the line, but Minerva seemed to want to engage her in conversation and actually valued her opinion.

"There are three." Upon seeing Hermione's expectant face, Minerva continued, "There is Legilimency and Occlumency. Legilimency is the ability to magically navigating through the layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. Occlumency is the ability to close one's mind against Legilimency. And then you can train to become an Animagus, the ability to turn yourself into an animal."

"When can I start learning?" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll have Winnie pull out books pertinent to you studies. And when we go back to Hogwarts, you can be trained by experts in certain fields."

"Wouldn't they have enough to do without a nine year old underfoot?" Hermione ducked her head.

"They would be more than happy to teach you."

"I found it!" Mr. Olivander exclaimed, as he ran out of the back, panting. "Open it."

Hermione gingerly took the long rectangular box out of his hand.

"Garrick, is that what I think that is?" Minerva asked, her eyes flashing.

Hermione looked up at her, anger was radiating out from her toward Mr. Olivander and….Hermione gasped.

"Hermione what is it?"

"Your aura just took on physical form." Hermione's voice went up a couple of octaves.

Minerva's eyebrows shot up, "You just saw magic, accidental magic."

"Is that strange?"

"Just a little, but I think it has to do with your other abilities." Minerva smiled at her.

Hermione gave a small half smiled in return and made to open the box, but Minerva's hand shot out to stop her.

"It's ok, Minerva." Hermione reassured her, "I feel no malice from Mr. Olivander. You have nothing to be worried about."

Minerva was unsure about that, but she removed her hand.

Hermione slowly opened the old wooden box; inside, nestled in sliver silk, was a light brown, vine, 14 ½ inch, dragon heart string wand. Hermione reverently picked it up. The whole store was filled with a warm golden light. Hermione couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. Minerva thought it was the most wonderful sound in the world.

Mr. Olivander smiled, "I knew it."

"Why is this wand so special?" Hermione asked, running her fingers up and down it, getting acquainted with its feel.

Minerva nodded to Olivander, indicating that it was his story to tell.

"Look at the bottom of the box, my dear." Olivander told her.

Hermione turned the box over, and carved into the bottom were the words: _"Crafted by Merlin, 1005."_

"Crafted by Merlin in 1005" Hermione read, "Wait the Merlin?"

"Yes" Olivander smiled, "That was the last wand he ever created, and the reason Minerva was so worried is that only the worthy can open that box."

"What happens if someone unworthy tries to open the box?" Hermione asked, cocking her head.

"We don't know." Olivander shrugged, "But knowing what we do about Merlin, nothing good."

"Which is why I reacted so strongly when you gave it to her, Olivander." Minerva growled, putting a protective arm around Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione looked up at Minerva, she sensed anger; but it was not directed at her. The anger was directed at Mr. Olivander.

"Hermione, would you like to see Flourish and Blotts?" Minerva smiled down at her; she wanted to get out of Olivander's.

"Flourish and Blotts, ma'am?" Hermione asked.

"A wizarding book store." Minerva smiled as Hermione's face lit up with the prospect of books.

"Before you go, I have one question." Olivander said, "What is your relationship to Miss Hermione, exactly?"

"I adopted her." Minerva smiled.

"So she is a muggle-born. Minerva" Olivander sighed, "When You-Know-Who comes back you will be one of his first targets. And since you adopted her, she will be in his sights."

"That is why she kept her birth name."

"Is that any better, Minerva? You know how he feels about Muggles and muggle-borns."

"What are you trying to imply." Minerva hissed.

Hermione sensed Minerva's anger and took a hesitant step away from her.

"Hermione, what is it?" Minerva asked.

"You're angry." Hermione whispered, ducking her head.

Minerva crouched down so that she could look Hermione in the eye, "I'm not mad at you, kitten."

Hermione cocked her head, "Kitten?"

"Ah, yes, well I'll explain that when we get back to the manor." Minerva chuckled.

"That explains your protective streak, Minerva." Olivander smiled.

"Yes, well we'll be leaving now. I hope that is the last of Merlin's wands you have lying around." Minerva tone took on an icy edge.

"That was his only wand that I had. I was saving it for someone special." Olivander smiled down at Hermione, "It looks like I found her."

Hermione cocked her head; whenever the Grangers had called her special she only sensed malicious intent from them. From Olivander, she sensed awe and wonder.

"You will go on to do great things, Hermione." Olivander stated.

"I already passed my A-levels with flying colors." Hermione beamed.

"A-levels?" Olivander asked confused, "What are A-levels?"

Hermione quickly ducked behind Minerva and grabbed on to her cloak.

"They are the equivalence of our N.E.W.T.s." Minerva explained as she attempted to get Hermione out from behind her. When Hermione wouldn't budge, Minerva asked, "Hermione, whatever is the matter?"

Hermione looked down at the floor, clasped her hands in front of her, and murmured "I-I'm n-n-not supposed to be smarter than adults."

Olivander laughed out loud, causing Hermione to flinch back.

Minerva crouched down and tucked a loose strand of Hermione's hair behind her ear, "My dear, you are a Muggle-born; there are going to be a lot of things that you know that adult wizards will not. There is nothing wrong with knowing things that adults don't. OK?"

"I'm not going to get in trouble?" Hermione asked, causing Olivander to look at her curiously.

"No kitten, you're not going to get in trouble." Minerva chuckled.

"Minerva" Olivander warily asked, "Why did Hermione need to be taken out of her parents' custody?"

Minerva looked at Hermione. Hermione sensed that Minerva was apprehensive about something. She cocked her head and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Minerva asked.

"I have never felt apprehension from anyone before." Hermione smiled, "You can tell him."

"Hermione's parents are the kind of parents that normally either end up killing their children or causing them to be magically stunted. As you can see Hermione is not only very much alive, but also an extremely powerful witch."

"Oh." Was all Olivander had to say to that.

Hermione looked between the two adults. She sensed pity from Olivander, but from Minerva she sensed, well she wasn't sure what she sensed. She hadn't sensed this from anyone before. However, she was able to gather that Minerva would protect her and not hurt her.

"Can we go to Flourish and Blotts now?" Hermione asked, albeit a little warily.

"Of course. See you later Olivander." Minerva beamed at the fact that Hermione had asked for something of her own accord, without any prompting.

As they left Olivander's, Hermione hid behind Minerva fore Diagon Alley had become packed with people doing their Christmas shopping.

"What is it?" Minerva asked.

"There are a lot of people." Hermione whispered.

Minerva scooped Hermione up and placed her on her hip.

"Wha-wha-what are you do-doing" Hermione stuttered.

"Have you never been picked up?" Minerva asked.

"Yes, by my hair and arms, but never, you know, nicely." Hermione ducked her head.

Minerva put her finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her head up, "Well, I think that is something we need to change. What do you think?"

Hermione offered her a small smile. Minerva smiled back and started walking to Flourish and Blotts.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" Hermione asked.

"No, in fact, I think you are a little light. After we finish shopping, I think we should visit St. Mungo's."

"What is St. Mungo's?" Hermione asked, a little more confidently than she had been.

"I think muggles would call it a hospital. Here we are." Minerva announced, seeing that they had arrived in front of the shop. "Now, go see what books you want and I'll see if I have them or not."

* * *

A/N Hello again my lovelies! You guys are awesome, I had ten reviews when I woke up that Thursday. That got me through an 8 AM lab and two Spring Sing shows.

Now I put an easter egg in here, whoever figures it out and where it is from will get preview for the next chapter!

On a more serious note, does anyone know a good beta? Cause I have been told that I need one and a agree.


	6. Chapter 5: Flourish and Blotts

As soon as Minerva put her down, Hermione went off to explore. There were so many books with strange titles. She wandered to the back of the store, where there was thick book in a display case. Intrigued, Hermione walked over and stood on her tiptoes to get a better look at it. The book looked like it weighed five kilograms, was encased in what looked like black leather, and had gold writing on the front. Hermione touched the glass to get a closer look and it disappeared. She slowly reached in and lifted the book out, nearly dropping it.

_This book is really heavy. _Hermione thought, _A List of Spells__ by Godric Gryffindor, I wonder who that is._

Hermione struggled with the book, carrying it to the front where Minerva was talking to a rather plump, redheaded woman. Hermione approached from Minerva's side.

"There you are." Minerva smiled, "Hermione, I would like you to meet a former student and a friend of mine Molly Weasley."

"How do you do ma'am." Hermione murmured while trying to hide behind Minerva.

"Such manners." Molly exclaimed, "If only I could get my boys to have manners like yours."

Hermione started shaking, "I-I-I do-do-n't think th-th-they'll l-l-ike it."

"They…" Molly began.

"Molly" Minerva interrupted, as she picked Hermione up and settled her on her hip "Ask her a question."

Confused, Molly asked, "Where are your parents? It's strange to see a muggle-born without her parents. And aren't you a little small to be attending Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrank into Minerva's shoulder, "I'm nine and I know that I'm small for my age. That's what happens to when your parents don't feed you."

Molly stood there in shock, "I'm going to kill them. How could they treat you like that? You see this is the problem with muggles."

"Molly, breathe." Minerva chuckled.

Hermione cocked her head, "Why do you care? You don't even know me. I know you care, but why?"

"Why?" Molly asked, "Because, because…"

Cocking her head again, Hermione smiled, "You care about everyone; unless they give you enough reason not to."

"Minerva, that seems to be one talented witch you've got there."

Smiling, Minerva answered, "I know." Seeing the book in Hermione's hand, "I see you found yourself a book. I will see you later Molly."

"I hope my boys don't cause you too much trouble." Molly said as she headed out of the shop.

"Now Hermione, what book did you find?"

"A List of Spells' by Godric Gryffindor." Hermione stated.

"Where did you find that?"

"It was in a case in the back, the case open when I touched it. Why are you worried?"

Minerva chuckled, "I'm going to need to get used to you being able to read my emotions. That is a very old book; one that I'm not so sure that the shop keeper will be willing to part with. But we shall see."

"Minerva, so good to see ya. What have you there?" the shop keeper asked.

"Well, Hermione here was wondering if she could have this book." Minerva placed the ancient tome on the counter.

"You got this out of the safe didn't you! How did you do that?"

"I-I-I…"

"Shh, it's alright." Minerva murmured as she stroked Hermione's hair. "What I want to know is, is this book for sale?"

"One thousand galleons." The shop keeper told her, "You know, legend says that only a true Gryffindor* can open that case."

After they had paid for the book, Minerva took Hermione to muggle London to get some muggle articles of clothing.

"Minerva?"

"Yes kitten." Minerva smiled.

"Why do you call me 'kitten'?"

"Do you remember that I told you a special branch of magic was the ability to become an Animagus?"

"Yes, I have an eidetic memory." Hermione boasted.

"I am an Animagus; my animal form is tabby cat." Minerva smiled at Hermione's expression of awe.

"You can turn into an animal!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Shh, not so loud." Minerva chuckled, "Muggles don't know about us. We need to wrap this up. I still need to take you to St. Mungo's. Is there anything else you think you need?"

"Minerva, you're asking the girl who had three changes of clothes and nothing else to call hers if there is anything else she needs." Hermione smirked, then realizing what she had done, "S-s-s-sorry!"

"Don't apologize for that." Minerva ruffled her hair, "Come on, let's get you checked up."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short update, but I have finals next week. And I have to do well. I wanted ya'll to have something this week.

*that will make sense when I get to writing part two; it's very timey wimey, wibbly wobbly.


	7. Chapter 6: St Mungo's

Minerva took Hermione to a secluded back alley and apparated them to St. Mungo's reception area. Walking up to the receptionist, Minerva politely said "I would like to see a healer, please."

"Is this an emergency?" the receptionist asked while she examined her freshly painted nails.

"No, however, Hermione hasn't been to see a healer and I think it would be a good idea." Minerva smiled good naturedly at the bore looking witch.

"Haven't been to see a pediatrician either." Hermione muttered.

"What's a pediatrician?" The receptionist asked, confused.

Minerva stared at the woman. "A muggle child's healer."

"Well then, let me see who is free." The receptionist flipped through some parchment, "Healer Mathews isn't seeing any patients today. If you would only wait a few minutes, a nurse will see you shortly."

As Minerva and Hermione walked over to a bench to sit down Hermione asked, "I thought we were going to see a healer?"

"We are." Minerva assured her. "However, we have to see a nurse before we can see the healer."

They only had to wait a couple of minutes before Hermione's name was called. They followed the nurse to a small examination room.

"I'm Nurse Agatha. Dearie what's your name?" Agatha asked Hermione.

"Hermione Miriam Granger, ma'am." Hermione grasped Minerva's hand.

"Could you hop up onto the table please?" The nurse waved at the examination table.

Hermione shrunk against Minerva, "What is it sweetie?"

"N-n-not supposed to sit in the presence of adults." Hermione whispered.

Minerva picked Hermione up and put her on the exam table. "Now, what did I tell you, hmm?" She smiled at the frightened witch. "Perhaps that rules are meant to be broken?" Hermione ducked her head, but gave Minerva a small smiled nonetheless.

"Now, that your settled, when were you born?" Agatha asked.

"I was born September 2, 1979." Hermione mumbled, not looking at the plump, blond-haired nurse.

"That would make you nine." Agatha pursed her lips. "Minerva, I would expect someone like you to take better care of a child."

Hermione winced; no good ever came out of an adult being reprimanded.

Minerva raised her eyebrows; she wasn't used to people talking to her like that. "Agatha, I only got custody of Hermione yesterday."

"Oh, never mind then. Hermione, do you have any medical issues that we need to be aware of?" Agatha gave Hermione a kind smile.

"Not that I know of, ma'am." Hermione finally looked at the medi-witch.

"I'll be right back with healer Mathews." With that, Agatha left the room.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Minerva asked, as she sat next to her.

"I have never been to a doctor's office before; the Granger didn't even let me in their dentist's office. They made sure my teeth were clean though." Hermione muttered.

"That still doesn't answer my question, Kitten." Minerva said as she stroked Hermione's hair.

"I don't like new places with lots of people. I could make a mistake, and nothing good happens when I make a mistake." Hermione admitted, looking at Minerva with wide, fearful eyes.

"What happens when you make a mistake?" Minerva feared the answer and kept stroking the young girl's hair.

"I get punished." Hermione shrugged, "Why are you afraid?"

Minerva hugged her; something Hermione was not used to, at all. "Because, what happened to you isn't right. Dare I ask what being punished means?"

"They hit me, a lot; and didn't feed me." Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

Before Minerva could answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Hello there, I'm Healer Paige Mathews." The red-headed healer smiled. "And you must be Miss Granger."

"Yes, miss." Hermione nodded.

Paige raised her eyebrows, "Well, I am going to be your healer. What do you think; you think I could be your healer?" Hermione looked at Minerva confused. "Okay" Paige said, seeing that Hermione wasn't going to answer her, "Do you mind if I cast a spell to see if you are sick?" Hermione nodded, slowly. After Paige had cast the spell, a translucent skeleton and organs appeared in the room.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, pointing to the image.

"That is your skeleton." Minerva smiled at Hermione's question.

"Minerva" Paige softly said, "Please tell me you aren't going to send this girl back to her parents."

"I am not." Minerva smiled at her young charge. "I am her legal guardian."

"Thank Merlin." Paige breathed.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Minerva voice took an edge of panic to it.

"Nothing is wrong with her; other that the fact that all of her ribs have been broken, multiple times. Looks like her shoulders were popped in and out of socket, regularly. She has had multiple skull fractures." Paige leaned closer to the image, "Minerva come here, look at her brain."

"What am I looking at?" Minerva asked after she had gotten off of the table.

"You see this yellow surrounding Hermione's brain?" the healer pointed to the swirling gold that surrounded Hermione's brain in a protective layer.

"Yes. What is it?" Minerva was confused; she had never seen anything like this before.

"I think her magic is actively protecting her brain. Not only that, look how active it is. You've got a genius on your hands." Paige chuckled.

"So, I'm healthy?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"You need to eat more, and get some meat on those bones. But other than that, yeah, you're healthy." Paige turned to Minerva, "You guys can go."

"Ready to go home, Hermione?" Minerva asked.

"Home, as in your manor?" Hermione hoped that is what Minerva was talking about, and not taking her back to the Grangers.

"Yes, as in the manor." Minerva held out her hand to Hermione.

Hermione hesitated, but still took it, a familiar pull around her navel and they were back at the manor.

A/N: Hi guys, thank you so much for your well wishes for my finals. I finished and here is another chapter for ya'll.

I know that there is a specific apparition spot in St. Mungo's, but for the sake of the story Minerva can Apparate in and out whenever she pleases.

There is a hidden Easter Egg in this chapter, and whoever guesses it correctly will get a preview for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 7: Albus

As soon as Minerva and Hermione landed in the sitting room, they were accosted by an irate House Elf.

"Mistress" Winnie said as she popped into the room, "Master Albus is in the kitchen. He insists on making dinner!"

"Well you know how he is; after a big meeting he cooks to cool off." Minerva smiled. "Hermione, would you like to meet my husband?"

Hermione hid behind Minerva's skirt.

Minerva turned around and got down to look Hermione in the eye, "Kitten, I promise he won't hurt you."

Hermione looked at Minerva with fearful eyes.

"Would it help if I held you?"

Hermione gave a squeak and shook her head no, but she did grab Minerva's hand in a vice grip. Minerva led Hermione to the kitchen. As they got close, angry muttering could be heard.

"Albus, were the governors that bad?" Minerva smirked.

"Bad does not even begin to describe those incompetent bas…"

"Albus, language!" Minerva hissed.

"Really, Min." Albus turned around, "and who do we have here?"

Hermione ducked behind Minerva.

Minerva crouched down, "Hermione, it's alright. This is Albus, he's my husband. He won't hurt you."

"He's mad." Hermione whispered.

Albus chuckled, "If you had to deal with the stupidity that I had to deal with for the past thirty-six hours, you'd be mad too."

Hermione looked at Minerva, who could smell the fear radiating off her. "He won't hurt me?" she asked in a small voice."

"I would never hurt you." Albus empathetically stated.

Hermione cocked her head, she sensed that Albus wasn't lying, but she also sensed that he was horrified. "My name is Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione, my name's Albus." He thrust his hand out for her to shake.

Hermione squeaked in terror and ducked behind Minerva.

"What did I do?" Albus asked.

"Kitten, it's ok, he wasn't going to hurt you. He just wanted to shake you hand." Minerva assured Hermione as she pulled her out from behind her legs.

"I didn't mean to scare you, little one." Albus offered her a small smile.

Hermione merely nodded her head in assent.

"Albus, why don't you finish dinner? Hermione and I will go put her things away." Minerva offered Albus a small smile.

As soon as they got to Hermione's room, Hermione asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why would I be mad you?"

"Because of what happened down stairs." Hermione mumbled, finding her shoes very interesting and started scuffing the carpet with her toes.

Minerva sat down on the bed, "Hermione, come here."

Hermione shook her head, even though she knew that defiance was never worth it.

"Hermione" Minerva patted the spot next to her, "Please, come here."

Hermione shook her head vigorously; she wasn't going to back down now.

Minerva sighed and got up.

That did it for Hermione. She scrambled backwards, fell, and continued until her back hit the wall. Tears were streaming down her face, "P-p-please, I'm sorry. I-I'm s-s-so sorry p-please."

Minerva slowly approached her, trying not to scare her.

"Just get it over with!" Hermione shrieked so loud that Albus heard her in the kitchen.

That broke Minerva's heart, the sheer desperation in Hermione's voice. The fact that she believed the only outcome for her would be punishment.

Minerva crouched down to her level, "Hermione, look at me please." She whispered.

Hermione was shaking in fear by now, could only squeeze her eyes tighter closed.

When Minerva gently placed her finger under Hermione's chin she jerked away. "Hermione, I won't hurt you."

Hermione wanted to believe her, she did, but couldn't.

Minerva wrapped both arms around her and pulled her into her lap, that action caused Hermione's eyes to fly open. "There are those pretty brown eyes." Minerva used one hand to wipe the tears off Hermione's face; the other hand was firmly around her waist, keeping her in Minerva's lap. "You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

Hermione shook her head.

Minerva offered her a smile, "Now, can you tell me what that was about?"

"I-I-I" Hermione took a deep breath, "I upset you and Albus down stairs. An-an-and then I-I was defiant."

"Hermione, we weren't upset with you. We are angry with your parents. And you weren't defiant. You were scared." Minerva stroked Hermione's hair, causing her to lean onto the older witch. "I know this must be hard for you, kitten. But I will never hurt you. Please believe me."

Hermione threw her arms around Minerva, buried her face into the crook of her neck and started sobbing. Minerva rubbed circles on her back, "It's going to be ok, Hermione."

It took a few minutes for Hermione to calm down, "Sorry, Mrs. McGonagall."

"What are you apologizing for?" Minerva asked.

"The punishments were always worse when I cried." Hermione cocked her head at the look of horror on Minerva's face. "You're upset."

"No one should be punished for crying. And I would appreciate it if you didn't call me Mrs. McGonagall; I'm not my mother's age quite yet." Minerva smirked.

"Wh-what else would you have me call you?"

"Minerva."

"But that's your name and I'm not…" Hermione looked at Minerva's smiling face, "'Rules are meant to be broken' right?"

That caused Minerva to chuckle, "You are correct, kitten. Come on, I think dinner should be ready by now."

Minerva made to get up, but Hermione grasped her hand, "You don't think Al-Albus will be mad at me?"

Minerva would have laughed at the question had it not been for the sincerity of Hermione's voice and the look of fear on her face. Getting down to her eye level, "Hermione, I need you to listen to me. The only time Albus will be angry at you, is if you put yourself in danger. Okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Hermione nodded her head, but didn't let go of Minerva's hand.

Dinner was a tense affair, Hermione was still unsure that sitting and eating in the presence of adults was okay, Albus was wary of making Hermione uncomfortable, and Minerva could sense the tension thanks to her Animagus form.

"Hermione" Minerva broke the tense silence, "I was wondering if you would like to see the library after dinner."

"I would like that." Hermione gave her a small smile, and nervously tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I had Whinny pull books out that pertained to the subjects we discussed earlier today."

"Really!" Hermione exclaimed, "Is it okay if I look at other books as well?"

Albus chuckled, causing Hermione to shrink back into her seat, "My dear, all the books in the library are at your disposal. And if you need any help Minerva, Whinny, or myself will be happy to help you."

"Thank you sir." Hermione whispered, staring at her plate.

Minerva stood up gracefully, "Hermione, come on, let's go. Whinny can clean up."

Hermione's head shot up fear evident in her eyes.

"What's the matter, dear?" Albus asked.

"It's my job to do the dishes."

Albus looked at Minerva confused.

"Kitten, unless you have a dying need to fight Whinny, I suggest you let her clean up." Minerva chuckled.

"If it means that much to Whinny…" Hermione trailed off

"Little mistress needn't worry." Whinny smiled at Hermione as she cleared the table, "You still have to keep your room clean. And I might let you help me in the kitchen ever once and a while."

Minerva held her hand out, "You only have a month to explore this library before we have to return to Hogwarts, where an even bigger Library awaits."

"I can take some of these books to Hogwarts with me, right?" Hermione asked hopefully, grasping Minerva's hand.

Minerva chuckled, "Just don't get them mixed up."

"I won't… Minerva." Hermione offered a small smile at the use of Minerva's first name. Minerva just beamed.

When Minerva opened the library doors, Hermione's jaw dropped, "This is so much bigger than any library I've been in."

"The only library that is bigger is the Hogwarts' Library, but it doesn't have as many rare books as mine." Minerva whispered conspiratorially.

Giggling, Hermione followed Minerva deeper into the library where Whinny had stacked the books near the fire place. Said fireplace was surrounded by chairs in Gryffindor gold and red.

"Are all of those books for me?" Hermione breathed.

"These are just the books concerning Animagai, Occlumency and Legitimacy, and Auras. Feel free to take any book off of the shelves."

Hermione looked up at Minerva and smiled, "Thank you so much."

"You are quite welcome kitten. Now, why don't you pick one and then you can get ready for bed? How does that sound?" Minerva asked.

"Do I-I-I have to go to bed im-immediately?" Hermione busied herself with looking for a book as she asked.

Albus chuckled from behind them, causing Hermione to whirl around and knock over one of the stacks of books. "No, dear, you don't have to go to bed immediately. You are more than welcome to stay with us in the drawing room. Mind you, us old folk aren't that interesting." He winked at her.

Hermione just stood there frozen and looked between the two adults and the mess she had made.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Minerva softly asked her.

Hermione squeaked and waved her hand at the books; when she did that, the books re-stacked themselves.

"Min" Albus chuckled, "You didn't tell me little Hermione could to wandless magic so proficiently."

Hermione looked at Albus, "I can a-p-a-rate, too."

Albus looked impressed.

Hermione, who was not used to impressing adults and therefore felt uncomfortable, murmured, "I'll go get ready for bed."

"Kitten" Minerva called, causing Hermione to turn and cock her head, "After you are ready you can come down stairs?"

Hermione nodded her head and walked out of the library.

* * *

A/N:So guys, I had nothing to do and wrote ya'll another chapter! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

I just realized I have 116 followers and 52 favorites! I love you guys.

For Ginny, who didn't sign in so I couldn't answer her, said that I was entering Mary Sue Land, that was not my intention. Have you ever seen Matilda? A child in an abusive situation having magical powers, Hermione already had magical powers because she had the magical gene, so she just had more. And I said that the wand will be explained in part two, but I will give a partial explanation here – the wand was made specifically for her. The Grangers are supposed to be sadistic and I do have trouble writing emotional scenes; John definitely is a sadist and Jean to some degree. However, I am **not** a sadist! I would **never** do that to anyone especially a child! And spelling is not my strong point, sorry.


	9. Chapter 8: Christmas

The rest of the month that they were living in Minerva's manor was difficult, but enjoyable. Hermione spent most of her time in the library reading through the books at a speed that had Minerva impressed; for not only was she reading, but she was also comprehending and teaching herself extremely advanced magics. Hermione still had lapses where she reverted back to acting like she had under the Grangers. Though they had become fewer the longer Hermione was at the manor. Hermione actually asked Minerva to teach her Transfiguration, and when Minerva told her that Albus was an expert in Occlumency and Legitimacy, Hermione tentatively asked him to teach her. Albus, who was ecstatic that she had asked him for anything, immediately said yes. He didn't know the hell that her past was and half way through their first lesson had to call it a day. Hermione thought she had done something wrong and it took Minerva awhile to be able to explain that it was not her; it was what was done to her.

However, Christmas was an interesting affair. Minerva had told Albus that Hermione probably had never had a Christmas before and Albus, being Albus wanted to surprise her. Albus purchased all the books that were on the curriculum for the next seven years; Minerva bought Hermione a drawing set.

Minerva and Albus stayed up late Christmas Eve decorating, Whinny was busy getting Christmas dinner ready.

Hermione woke up on December 25, thinking that it was just another day. She got dressed and made her way down stairs for breakfast, not noticing the decorations; she had been up late, reading – again.

"Good morning, Kitten." Minerva smiled

"Morning." Hermione mumbled as she slid into her seat at the table.

Just then Albus flounced into the room, "Good morning!"

Hermione's head hit the table with a resounding 'thunk' and mumbled, "Must you be so chipper in the morning?"

"Hermione" Minerva asked, "How late did you stay up last night?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I was reading this really interesting chapter on Animagi and I lost track of time."

"Sounds like some other witch I know." Albus chuckled.

Minerva slapped him on the shoulder, "Shut up."

Hermione shook her head at their antics.

"Hermione, what do you have planned for today?" Minerva asked.

"Studying" Hermione mumbled around a mouthful of cereal.

"Do you know what today is?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, December 25, why?"

"You do know what today is, right?" Albus pushed for an answer.

"Christmas day" Hermione shrugged. "So?"

Albus spluttered at her nonplused reaction.

"I think you have finally made the grate Albus Dumbledore speechless, Kitten." Minerva chuckled. "After you finish breakfast we have a surprise for you."

"Wh-what kind of surprise." Hermione warily asked, suddenly not hungry.

"It's about time that you have a Christmas. You saw the decorations on your way down, didn't you?" Albus asked.

"Decorations, what decorations?" Hermione looked around the room.

The adults chuckled.

"Finish you breakfast, kitten." Minerva ruffled Hermione's hair.

Hermione scarfed down her breakfast, "Okay, I'm done. May I see the decorations now?"

"Why are you excited about seeing the decorations?" Albus asked, he thought that she would be more excited about getting presents.

"The Grangers never put up decorations." Hermione was hopping from one foot to the other, obviously excited.

"Of course you can see the decorations." Minerva smiled. As Hermione was about to dart out of the room, she called after her, "Although you might want to know that you have presents."

Hermione skidded to a stop, "Presents?" she asked in disbelief, "You got me presents?"

"Of course." Albus stated like it was nothing, "We always get each other presents and you are part of our family."

"I get presents." Hermione said in awe. She ran to Minerva and threw her arms about the elder witch's waist. "Thank you. Thank you both." Hermione sniffed.

"Hermione, are you crying?" Albus asked.

Hermione giggled into Minerva abdomen. Minerva squatted down, "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione nodded, smiling through her tears, "I've never gotten presents before."

"Well, I think that needs to be remedied." Minerva bopped her on the nose with her finger, "Come on, Kitten."

Minerva led a giggling Hermione to the sitting room. There was a seven foot tall tree, decorated with Gaelic ornaments and the Hogwarts Houses' colors. There was silver tinsel and mistletoe everywhere and crystal snowflakes hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh my, this is beautiful." Hermione breathed, "Did you do all this last night?"

"Yes, little one, we did." Albus beamed, he loved Christmas it was his favorite holiday.

Minerva gently pushed Hermione toward the tree, "Would you be our Santa and pass out the presents?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes ma'am!"

She scurried to the tree and picked up a small package covered in silver wrappings, "'To Minerva, Love Albus.' Minerva, I think this one is for you."

Minerva took the package from her, and carefully took off the wrapping paper and took the top off of the box. Inside the box lay a small tabby cat on a silver chain. "Thank you Albus." Minerva gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Hermione scrunched up her nose at their display of affection_._ "I think this one is for Albus."

"Thank you." Albus tore his open revealing, a huge bag a lemon drops.

"Those should last you the rest of the semester." Minerva winked, causing Hermione to giggle. "There are two more under the tree, kitten."

Hermione grabbed Albus' present first, and almost dropped it on her foot. "Books!" Hermione exclaimed, grinning from ear-to-ear, "Thank you, Albus."

"You are very welcome."

When Hermione opened Minerva's present, she had to bight her lip to keep from crying. She loved to draw; but when the Grangers caught her, she was beaten severely.

"Hermione, what is it?" Minerva asked.

"I-I-I'm not a-a-allowed to draw." Hermione whimpered.

Minerva slid off of the couch and pull Hermione into her lap. Hermione buried her face into Minerva's shoulder and wrapped her arms about her waist.

"Hermione, what happened?" Minerva asked, as she ran her fingers through Hermione's hair, calming her down.

"I-I was dr-dr-drawing in one of m-m-my note books and-and-and…" Hermione shook her head, and sobbed.

Minerva rubbed Hermione's back, "Shh, they can't hurt you anymore. We'll protect you. You can draw all you want, if you wish."

"I like drawing." Hermione sniffed.

"Then you should draw to your heart's content." Albus smiled at her.

Hermione looked at them, "Thank you."

"Whatever for, kitten?"

"Christmas." Hermione smiled and hugged Minerva.

However, Hermione meant more than just Christmas and all three of them knew it.

* * *

A/N: Hello my lovelies! This is kinda a fluff chapter, but I hope ya'll liked it! And a thank you for all who reviewed. Sorry, there isn't an Easter Egg this time :( made me sad.


	10. Chapter 9: Before Term

"Hermione!" Albus called up the stairs.

"Coming!" Was the quick reply, followed by Hermione apparating right in front of him.

"Well done." Albus beamed, "Now if we could only get you to trail a white light…"

"I'm trying Albus, but there is so much to learn." Hermione grinned up at him. "What did you call me for?"

_Always so inquisitive_ Albus thought, "Minerva and I were wondering if you were all packed."

"Yes sir, everything but my books. Minerva taught me a shrinking and extension charm and Wh-Wh-Whinny said she'd bring any books that I wanted from our library to Hogwarts." Hermione gushed. It seemed that Hermione only stuttered when she got excited now, of course she hadn't been put in a situation where she would be afraid, they would see how well she handled the teachers.

"Right, well I just wanted to say good-bye." Albus reached out to ruffle Hermione's hair, but she ducked out of the way.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked warily.

"I have to leave today, and you and Min aren't leaving for another three days."

"Oh, sorry." Hermione muttered, but at least her eyes stayed up, even though they darted about the room.

"You have nothing to apologize." Albus chuckled, "Course after you two arrive it'll be another two days till the students come back. Minerva, see you in three days."

And after the two adults had shared a chaste kiss, Albus stepped into the floo and said, "Headmaster's office." He disappeared in the green flames.

"Minerva" Hermione tugged in her hand.

"Yes kitten?"

"Where will I be staying?"

Minerva crouched down, "I was thinking that you could stay in my rooms. Only the teachers can know that you are there. But not all of them, Professor Duggered is new and he probably won't be teaching for more than a year. Plus there is just something off about him."

"Animagus senses?' Hermione giggled.

"Yes, kitten, Animagus senses." Minerva ruffled her hair.

"When can I start practicing transforming!?" Hermione asked, bouncing around Minerva.

Minerva pinned her with a glare, "Not yet, and not without me. I want to be there in case anything goes wrong."

"Yes ma'am." Hermione murmured, head down.

Minerva hooked a finger under Hermione's chin and lifted her head up, "Hermione, the first time you transforming is very dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sorry" Hermione giggled, "I'm still getting used to the fact that you and Albus actually care."

"Well, get used to it." Minerva smirked.

Hermione shook her head; which was her equivalent of an eye roll, for now. "Min, I was reading one of the books and it mentioned dueling. And I was wondering if you could teach me?"

Minerva, who was shocked at the shortened use of her name, took a moment to respond, "It isn't something that is taught it is something that is done. Dueling is where two or more witches or wizards face off against each other and use magic on each other, trying to disarm their opponent."

"May we dual?" Hermione excitedly asked.

"Hermione" Minerva sighed, "I… I'm afraid I'll hurt you. The last time I dueled was during a life and death battle and… I killed people, Hermione."

"Which war?"

"Which war?" Minerva reiterated, and then chuckled without humor, "Both, I was just a teenager during the War with Grindelwald and the Wizarding War ended seven years ago."

"You won't hurt me, you said so..." Hermione trailed off.

Minerva looked Hermione right in the face, "Not until we are at Hogwarts, all the teachers, except Duggered, fought in at least one of the wars. And I want one of them with us at all times, you understand."

"Yes, ma'am. But I don't understand." Hermione shook her head in confusion.

Minerva got down on Hermione's level and grabbed her by her shoulders, "I had to fight for my life and for the lives of my friends. While I commend the fact that you want to learn, I don't want to injure you. Do you understand now?"

Hermione nodded her head.

"That's a good girl, now what do you say to showing me what you've learned today."

"Well, I started with Transfiguration…"

The morning that they were to head to Hogwarts was busy. Hermione was very nervous about meeting the other professors.

"Min, are you sure that they are going to like me?" Hermione asked for the tenth time in about as many minutes.

Minerva chuckled, "Yes, kitten. I am sure they are going to like you. Now, is everything packed?" Hermione nodded her head. "Alright, take my hand." When Hermione grabbed her hand, Minerva through some floo powder into the fire place and said "Deputy Headmistress's Office!"

A flash a green flame surrounded them and when it disappeared they were standing in Minerva's office.

"This is your office?" Hermione asked in awe as Minerva lead her through it and into her quarters.

Minerva chuckled, "Yes, this is my office."

"It's so big!" Hermione's eyes were bright with excitement.

Minerva led her through a door and into the sitting room, "Your room is right through that door, the bathroom is next to it on the left and my room is to the right of your room."

Hermione wandered into her room, "Wow, it looks just like my room at home."

Minerva smiled at the fact that Hermione had called the manor 'home'. "Why don't you unpack and then we can go to dinner with the other professors."

"I thought that I wasn't going to meet Duggered. Why are we going to eat with the teachers?" Hermione cocked her head.

"Duggered will be here tomorrow and I want to introduce you to the other professors." Minerva said as she went to her own room.

Hermione quickly unpack her bag and put the books on the shelves. As soon as she finished she rushed into Minerva's room, only to stop and advert her eyes, "Oh, ew, ew, ew you two stop. No kissing."

Minerva chuckled, "What's wrong with kissing?"

"It's gross." Hermione whined.

"You'll be doing it soon enough." Albus grinned.

Hermione looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

Minerva smacked him, "Don't tease her. Kitten, are you ready to meet the professors?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously back and forth, "N-n-no, not r-really."

"It'll be okay, my wee lass." Minerva assured her as she knelt down and embraced her.

Shaking, Hermione returned the hug, "I'm s-s-scared M-Min."

"What are you scared of." Minerva asked as she tucked a loose stand of hair behind Hermione's ear.

Hermione gave Minerva a sad smile.

"Oh Kitten" Minerva sighed, "Would it help if I told you I won't leave you alone?"

Hermione nodded.

"Alright, we better head down now." Albus smiled softly at his two girls.

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Your reviews helped me through this very hard week, thank you. Here is a chapter to get you through the weekend! You can thank Sammy Ocean for convincing me to post early J.


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting the Professors

Albus walked in front if the two witches, his long strides carrying him to the Great Hall quickly and entered a good five minutes before them. He thought that is might be easier on Hermione if she saw a friendly face. Hermione, who had a death grip on Minerva's hand, slowed down when the approached the doors.

Crouching down in front of her, Minerva gently placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, "It's going to be okay, I promise." Hermione nodded, but still grasped Minerva's hand tightly. "Ready?"

"No, but let's go in there." Hermione tightly stated.

When they got closer to the doors, they opened by themselves.

Minerva hearing Hermione whispering to herself, "Relax, breathe, you can do this, just relax." squeezed her hand. Hermione looked at her gratefully.

Still when the professor all looked in their direction, Hermione ducked behind Minerva and held tightly to her robe.

"Who's that you got behind you, Minerva?" Poppy asked, "I didn't think any student stayed behind this year."

"None did." Severus drawled.

"This is Hermione." Minerva beamed, "Do you think you can say hello?"

Hermione peeked her head out from behind Minerva and squeaked, "H-h-hi."

"Hi there little one." Hooch smiled at her, "You Hermione?" at Hermione's skittish nod she continued. "My name is Rolanda Hooch; I am the flying instructor and Quidditch referee. Do you think you'll play Quidditch?"

Hermione vigorously shook her head.

"That's too bad; with your size I think you'd be a good Seeker. What House are you in?" Hooch asked, trying to engage the young witch into a conversation.

"I-I-I'm n-not in an-an-any H-h-house, Miss." Hermione stuttered as she stared at the floor.

"How old are you dear?" Poppy asked.

"N-n-nine."

"Nine!" Hagrid bellowed, "Wha' are ya doin' 'ere then?"

When Hagrid bellowed, Hermione cowered behind Minerva and grasped her robe with both hands.

Minerva tried to get Hermione out from behind her, to no avail. "Hermione!" Minerva finally sighed, "Hagrid will not hurt you, he is just a big, loud teddy bear."

Hagrid saw that he had scared her, tried to reassure the little witch, "It's alright, Hermione. Me name's Hagrid an' I am the Grounds Keeper here."

Hermione fearfully looked at him, "Wh-what did I-I-I do to u-u-ups-set you?"

"What?" Hagrid asked.

Minerva chuckled, "I think he was just surprised that you are here, being as young as you are."

"Yes, why is she here, Minerva?" Severus drawled.

"I adopted her." Minerva smiled at him, "Hermione that is Severus Snape, he teaches potions."

"How do you do, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, such manners, I am impressed." Snape smiled, "My question for you is, why did Minerva adopt you?"

"My parents were not very nice." Hermione murmured.

Minerva snorted, "That is an understatement."

"Oh you poor thing." Poppy cooed, "My name is Poppy and I am the Healer here at Hogwarts."

"Nice to meet you." Hermione had crept out from behind Minerva but still held tightly her hand.

A woman with a pinched face introduced herself next, "My name is Madam Pince and I am the librarian here. You may look at the books, but if you…"

"Pince!" Minerva interrupted with a hiss, "The end to that sentence means something very different to Hermione than it does to you. You needn't worry about her ruining any of your precious books." Hermione looked at Minerva confused. The elder witch sighed, "When any of the teachers here say punished, it usually means some sort of cleaning."

Hermione snorted, "That's not a punishment."

"Which is why I interrupted Madam Pince." Minerva gave the librarian a pointed look.

The rest of the introductions went rather smoothly. Hermione meet the astronomy professor, Aurora Sinistra; the Arthmancy professor, Septima Vector; the Ancient Runes professor Bathsheda Babbling; the Muggle Studies professor, Charity Burbage; the Charms professor Filius Flitwick – who seemed to be the only male the Hermione wasn't terrified of upon first meeting; the Herbology professor, Pomona Sprout; and the Care of Magical Creature professor, Silvanus Kettleburn. The three professors that Hermione didn't meet were Professor Duggered, who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts; Professor Binns, who taught History of Magic; and Sybill Trelawney, who taught Divination.

Hermione was also introduced to Argus Flitch, it took all her will power not to scream in terror – she did hide behind Minerva thought.

"So, Hermione" Hooch asked around a mouthful of food, "Since you are here, you wanna learn some subjects early?"

"I like learning." Hermione murmured.

"That didn't answer her question, little one." Severus drawled.

Hermione nodded.

"Now was that the answer to Hooch, or were you agreeing with me?" Severus smirked.

"I was – I was answering Madam Hooch." Hermione whispered.

"There we go." Hooch crowed and slapped Hermione on the back. Hermione instantly froze up. "Minerva" Hooch slowly said, "I think I broke her… again."

Minerva turned to see Hermione frightened eyes looking at her. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Hermione just shook her head, so Minerva tried a different tactic, "Hooch, what did you do?"

"I just slapped her on the back; I didn't even put any force behind it." Hooch put both hands up in surrender.

"Hermione, that is just something Quidditch players do." Minerva ran her fingers through the young girl's hair. "You make a good play, they hit each other. Hooch played Quidditch while she was at school here and she used to play for the Hollywood Harpies; some habits are hard to break. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and turned to Hooch, "S-s-sorry."

"Hey, there is no need to apologize to me. I should be apologizing to you." Hooch sighed.

"Hermione" Severus drawled, "What subjects would you like to get a head start in." He had figured that if you got Hermione talking about learning that she might feel a little more comfortable, he knew he did.

All eyes at the table turned and focused on Hermione, making her feel uncomfortable. She shrank down in her seat. "Al-al-albus is teaching me Oc-occlumency and Legilimency." Hermione mumbled. That got an eye raise from just about everyone at the table, and not just at Hermione's use of the Headmaster's first name. "Min is helping me with Transfiguration and Animagi training; but those two subjects are very similar." Hermione smiled at the Transfiguration Professor.

"Min?" Poppy asked, "You call her 'Min'?"

"Y-yes, should I not?" Hermione squirmed in her seat.

Minerva sent Poppy a death glare. "You can call me whatever makes you comfortable, Kitten."

"I didn't ask what you were learning" Severus gently rebuked, "What you wanted to learn."

Hermione paused for a moment, "Albus gave me a bunch of text books for Christmas…" Said Headmaster was on the receiving end of six looks that said 'really, text books for Christmas?' He just shrugged. Hermione continued, not realizing the looks Albus was receiving, "Charms seems to be a fascinating subject, Potions appears to be extremely similar to cooking, both Ancient Runes and Astronomy seem a little difficult – getting a head start would be nice, Arthmancy is just an upper level arithmetic course, I think I can learn History of Magic on my own, from what I've read Herbology sounds exciting, Minerva said that I have to learn how to fly, Care of Magical Creatures, no offense, but I would rather keep my limbs in tacked…"

That got a chuckled out of the professors.

"Non taken, Hermione." Professor Kettleburn, assured her in between chuckles.

Blushing, Hermione continued, "Min promised me that we would work on the practical application of Defense Against the Dark Arts and I can learn the subject matter on my own, and Divination appears to be one of the most imprecise branches of magic…"

Severus burst out laughing, "It appears that we have a little Minerva on our hands."

Flitwick piped up, "Hermione, I am sure that all of us would be more than happy to instruct you in our given field. Come to us during our office hours with any questions you might have and we will help you."

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, face tomato red. The only people who had shown her kindness were Minerva and Albus; and now she had most of the Hogwarts professors saying that they would be more than willing to help her. She sensed that they all wanted her to seek them out, they loved teaching and having such a young one willing to learn was what they, as teachers, yearned for.


	12. Chapter 11: Spring Term

When the castle filled up with students, Hermione had a panic attack. Minerva found her, during her lunch break, nestled between two books shelves, in the fetal position, hyperventilating.

Minerva rushed over to the little witch, "Hermione, what's wrong."

"Th-th-there are a l-l-lot-t of p-people h-h-here." Hermione crawled into her lap.

"Hermione" Minerva started rubbing soothing circles on her back, "I'm sorry, I didn't think about how the mass of students would affect you. Do you want to go home?"

"Y-y-you're g-gonna s-s-send m-m-me back?!" Hermione cried as she scrambled off of Minerva's lap.

"What!? No!" Minerva exclaimed, reaching out to her, "I meant the manor."

"Oh, s-sorry." Hermione murmured, looking at the floor, "No, I would l-l-like to stay h-here."

Minerva ruffled her hair, "You don't need to apologize, Kitten. Now, is there anything I can do to help?"

Hermione shook her head, "I-I was c-c-coming back from F-f-filius' office and classes h-h-had just let out, there were a l-l-lot of people."

"How are your studies coming?" Minerva asked as she pulled Hermione closer to her.

Strangely enough, for someone who had been beaten severely, Hermione seemed to calm down faster if she was being held. "Th-they are c-c-coming along quite n-n-nicely."

"Have you gone to see Hooch yet?"

Hermione shook her head against Minerva's shoulder.

"No? Well, now, I think that needs to be remedied." Minerva felt Hermione giggle, "Do you want to go the Quidditch pitch after lunch is over? There will not be anyone there."

"Can you come with me?" Hermione quietly asked, "Hooch is rather intense and loud."

"Yes, I don't have a class until three today." Minerva smiled. "Weren't you just telling me last night that you knew when all of the professors were free so you could go ask them for help?"

"Just because you don't have a class doesn't mean you won't be busy." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms.

"Touché, come on, you need to eat." Minerva said as she stood up and offered Hermione her hand.

Hermione grabbed it and jumped into a standing position, "I had a big breakfast…"

"You will not be skipping any meals."

"Yes, ma'am." Hermione sighed, "Hey Min?"

"Mmm?"

"Is Albus coming to eat with us today?"

"I don't think so, Kitten." Minerva smiled at her, "He has Hogwarts politics to attend to."

"So, he is going to see the Board of Governors, then?" Hermione asked, "Well, he is going to be grumpy when he gets back."

Minerva laughed out loud at Hermione's astute observation.

They took a secret passage down to the Quidditch Pitch, because Hermione didn't want to face the crowds.

"Kitten, you do realize that you are going to have to face them sooner or later, right?" Minerva asked her.

"I know that Min, but I would prefer to be eleven-almost-twelve when that happens."

Minerva reached over and ruffled Hermione's hair. Hermione, in an action surprising them both, leaned into the touch.

"Tabby!" Hooch hollered when she saw the elder witch, "And her Kitten. What bring you two to my lovely Quidditch Pitch?"

"Why did you call Minerva 'Tabby'?" Hermione asked, "That's not her name."

Hooch squatted down and whispered conspiratorially, "Did you know that Minerva's Animagus form is a tabby cat?"

Giggling, Hermione nodded her head.

"Yes, well, yours is a hawk and you don't see me calling you Hawke do you?" Minerva dryly asked.

"You can turn into a hawk?" Hermione asked, excitedly.

"Yes I can." Hooch then pointed to her eyes, "See my eyes? First time I transformed into a hawk, they stayed yellow. Got kicked off the Hollywood Harpies when they found out I had hawk eyes. But enough about me, what are you doing here? And with a broom too, do you want to learn how to fly?"

"No, but Min says that every witch needs to know how to fly." Hermione shot said witch a death glare.

"Alrighty then." Hooch smirked, "Since this is a one-on-one session, I think that we can get to flying today. Do you know anything about the theory of flying?"

"Of course." Hermione stated in an irritated tone that said, I would not even be on this pitch if I didn't have the theory memorized.

"Right." Hooch drawled out, "Put your broom on the ground, put your right hand out and say 'up!'"

"What if I'm left handed?"

"Uhhh."

"Hermione, be nice." Minerva chastised. "Hooch, she's right handed."

"If I was left handed, I would need to put my left hand out." Hermione lectured, "Did you know that Madam Hooch?"

Minerva had to stifle a giggle.

"Minerva, I swear, this girl is just like you. Are you sure she isn't yours?"

"She is mine." Minerva smirked. Hermione beamed, it felt good to be claimed by someone.

"Not like… Ug! Never mind. Hermione would you please…" Hooch gestured to the broom.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh, walked up to the broom, put her right hand over it, and said, "Up!"

The broom jumped into her waiting hand.

"Definitely yours." Hooch told Minerva. "Now, mount the broom."

Hermione swung her right leg over the broom, and grasped it with both hands. "Now what?"

"Now you kick off the ground."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Hermione squeaked.

Hooch laughed, "Yes, I'm coming with you. Honestly, Min, you would think that this girl hasn't had people care about her before."

"I haven't." Hermione shrugged, "Until, Min and Albus adopted me."

"Um, sorry." Hooch blurted, before she mounted her broom. "Now, I want you to kick off as hard as you can. I'll follow you."

Hermione kick the ground and took off like a bullet shot from a gun. She stopped about twenty feet in the air and hovered. "Aren't you coming up?"

"Demanding little thing, isn't she?" Hooch asked Minerva, "I coming, Miss Impatient."

When Hooch reached Hermione, she asked, "Now what do I do, Hawk Eye?"

"Hawk Eye! Where did you get that from?" Hooch asked.

"Your eyes." Hermione shrugged.

"Rrrrright, Minerva told me that you learn very fast learner. So I want you to follow me and copy what I do."

"I'm going to die." Hermione groaned.

"No you not Kitten." Minerva said from behind the pair.

Hermione shrieked and almost fell off her broom, "Bloody hell, Min, you scared me!"

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, Kitten, I thought you would feel safer if I was up here."

"Are you two done?" Hooch asked, once they nodded she continued, "Now Hermione follow me."

Two hours later, Hermione was back on the ground.

"So what do you think? You going to be trying out for a House team when a student here?" Hooch grinned.

"No." Hermione emphatically stated and then shuddered, "I do not like flying. Do I need any more lessons?"

Minerva gave her a tight smile, "You need to be able to fly, so yes you will have to practice. Even if you never like flying I want you to be proficient at it."

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

Hermione spent the rest of the spring term using the back passages to the professors' office for instruction. She found that they would answer any question she asked. They all found her adorable, much to her chagrin. The Professors treated Hermione like a niece, for the first time, Hermione found herself surround by people who loved her, people she could call family. She was actually sad when summer break started and she wouldn't see them for three months. Yes, she still had Minerva and Albus, but she would miss her other family.


	13. Chapter 12: A Free Summer

On the first day of summer break, Hermione rolled out of her bed and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning, Kitten. Did you sleep well?" Minerva asked.

"Yeah." Hermione mumbled around a yawn, "Did you?"

Minerva chuckled, "I did; until Albus received an owl demanding his presence at a Governors' meeting this morning."

Hermione giggled, "Bet he was unhappy."

"I'm surprised he didn't wake you up, with how loud he was being." Minerva hip check her.

"Hey!" Hermione put her hands on her hips, "What was that for?"

Minerva shrugged, "Because I can."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at the elder witch.

"Eat your breakfast." Minerva said with mirth, "Then you can tell me what you do during the summer." Minerva realized what she said and winced, "What you plan on doing this summer."

Hermione, who didn't notice Minerva's slip up, shrugged. "I assume continue with my studies. Since I haven't grown up in the Wizarding World, I'm bound to be behind."

"Oh, Kitten, you are way ahead of most wizarding children your age. Very few wizarding families teach their children anything before they attend Hogwarts."

"Then why teach me, mà – Min?" Hermione cocked her head.

Minerva pretended to ignore Hermione's slip up, even though on the inside she was beaming, "The McGonagalls and Dumbledores are two of the few wizarding families that insist on teach their children magic from a young age."

Hermione felt Minerva's happiness at the fat she had almost called her mum, "Oh, well, I was wondering if we could work on my Animagus transformation. You said that I have the theory down, so…?"

"Eat you breakfast and then we can go into the library." Minerva chuckled at Hermione glare. "Don't give me that look, little missy."

Hermione merely stuck her tongue out and went back to her breakfast; scarfing it down so she could practice her Animagus transformation.

After she had finished and they had cleared their dishes, she grabbed Minerva's hand and dragged her to the library, "Come on Min! Wh-wh-what do you think my form will be?"

"I don't know, Kitten." Minerva chuckled, "Why don't you tell me the theory?"

Hermione sighed, "Yes ma'am. Well, first you don't choose the animal, the animal chooses you. Most witches and wizards have to use a wand to transform; but if you are proficient in wandless magic a wand is not necessary. Do I have to use a wand?"

"For your first transformation, yes."

Hermione nodded, "You only have one form, and unlike a Patronus it doesn't change throughout your life; however, most of the time your Patronus is your Animagus form."

"Yes, kitten, but what is the theory of the actual transforming?" Minerva asked.

Hermione closed her eyes, "Breathe. Don't think about what the animal is. Let the transformation wash over you. Don't fight it." Hermione opened her eyes, "Did I forget anything?"

"No kitten, you didn't." Minerva smiled, "Do you want to try it?"

Hermione nodded, while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Calm down." Minerva chuckled.

Hermione stopped bouncing, closed her eyes, and reached out to her magic – letting it wash over her. She felt her limbs changing shape and almost panicked.

"Hermione, it's ok. You're halfway there." Minerva assured her.

Hermione calmed down enough to finish her transformation.

Where Hermione had been standing, a Serval stood in her place. A beautiful cat, she had a gold coat with a white underbelly and black spots alternating with black stripes. She had a small face and long pointed ears. Her hind legs were built for jumping. She was about 22 inches at the shoulder, 25 inches long with a ten inch long tail, she weighed 17 pounds. **

Hermione cocked her head.

"Very well done, Kitten." Minerva smirked, "Now, I want you to change back."

The Serval sneezed, and Hermione was standing in front of Minerva.

"Why did you sneeze?"

Hermione shrugged, "I didn't want to change back, I like my form."

"Well, now you can change any time you like." Minerva smiled at her, "That was a very smooth transformation; I don't think you need to use your wand either."

Hermione blushed at the praise.

It wasn't surprising to find a serval running around the manor during the duration of that summer. Sometimes you would find a tabby cat playing with the serval. Every time Albus saw the two interacting in their Animagus forms, he would smile. It was wonderful to see Hermione acting so care free and not like a little adult. It was also refreshing to see Minerva act so free.

Hermione, of course, continued with her studies. She got rather proficient at Transfiguration, with Minerva's help. And Albus helped her with her Occlumency and Legitimacy, much to the two elders' consternation.

"Albus, did you have to teach her so well?" Minerva grumbled one morning after Hermione had read her mind.

"Hermione" Albus chuckled, "What did I tell you?"

"That I can't read other peoples' mind without their permission." Hermione sighed, "But both you and Minerva gave me permission."

"That was during practice." Albus looked at her over his spectacles. "And I think you knew that."

"Yeah, but I wanted to see if I could enter your mind without you knowing I was doing it." Hermione grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

Both adults just sighed; Hermione was definitely turning out to be a handful. They definitely could wait for her teenage years.

However, Hermione had mastered Apparating with a white light. Much like the Order of the Phoenix had during the Wizarding War. Albus was more than pleased; Minerva, on the other hand, just shook her head at her husband's antics.

Hermione was also studying Auras on her own time. She could see magic being performed if she concentrated hard enough, and it was getting easier to 'see' peoples moods and well as feel them.

Some days Hermione was left in the manor all by herself, when Minerva went to visit muggle families to give the children their Hogwarts' acceptance letter and Albus had a Governors meeting.

The summer went by too fast in Albus and Minerva's opinion. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. While she loved spending time with Minerva and Albus, she craved the love and acceptance that the Grangers never gave her, and the professors at Hogwarts gave that to her in spades. So while Minerva and Albus had become her surrogate parents, the professors had become her aunts and uncles.

Course, what she didn't know was that the professors had a surprise planned for her the second day of term, it was going to be a good surprise.

A/N: So, apparently (according to a guest) Hermione was a bit of a bitch last chapter, sorry if she came across that way. And for the 100th time, I cannot spell! Microsoft Word has a tendency to auto correct my spelling, very sorry if I spell anything wrong, it is not my intention. And for Hooch being a bumbling idiot, she doesn't want to upset the girl who had been abused, both physically and emotionally. Sorry for that, but unless you sign in, there will be a long A/N


End file.
